Tardes de domingo
by Naguna
Summary: Cuando se sientan en su viejo sofá verde, Yamato cree que es el mejor momento de la semana. Y entonces Mimi le sorprende, cada domingo, un poco más. [Este fic participa en el reto de imágenes del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Genee :) ]


**¡Hola! Felices fiestas a todos y todas :)**

 **Este one-shot participa en el reto de las imágenes de topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8. La imagen fuee propuesta por Genee y es la misma de la portada.**

 **Espero que te guse, Genee, y que todos los demás disfrutéis también de la lectura n.n**

 **Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Mimi se levantó de repente del sofá en el que ambos estaban plácidamente acurrucados, supo que una mala idea había cruzado por su mente. Era domingo por la tarde, uno cualquiera, de esos que compartían juntos en su pequeño apartamento después de estar estudiando toda la semana. Se habían mudado juntos en su segundo año de universidad y ahora les quedaba poco más de dos meses para terminarla.

Las tardes de domingo se habían convertido en su momento de la semana. Daban igual los exámenes, trabajos o cualquier otro compromiso. Esas tardes eran suyas. Siempre, sin ninguna excepción, se tumbaban en el viejo sofá verde para ver alguna película mientras comían y comían palomitas de maíz. Un día elegía Mimi, otro Yamato.

Cuando le tocaba a ella veían alguna comedia romántica. Ella la veía, mejor dicho. Él la miraba a ella; reír, avergonzarse con alguna escena, llorar o incluso mirar con ojos soñadores como Edward compraba montones de ropa para Vivian o como Sandy aparecía vestida en cuero para impresionar a Danny. Miraba como los sueños nunca abandonaban sus ojos. A su parecer, Mimi no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna de las protagonistas de sus películas rosas. Ella era más dulce que Sandy, más viva que Vivian, más guapa que Rose y por supuesto él la quería más que Noah a Allie.

Cuando elegía Yamato, la película era de acción, ciencia ficción o fantasía. Él era más versátil que ella. Los ojos de Mimi se posaban en él casi siempre. Si la película la atrapaba desde el principio, sus ojos vagaban de la pantalla a Yamato, como locos. Nunca supo como su novio podía disfrutar tanto con películas como El señor de los anillos. Lo único que ella veía en esa película era lo mal que le quedaba el rubio a Orlando Bloom. _Interestellar_. La mejor que había elegido Yamato alguna vez, a su parecer. Le costó entenderla, en un principio, o quizás solo era una táctica para que Yamato desviara la vista de la brillante pantalla para mirarla a ella. Tenía envidia, oh sí, celos. El espacio parecía llevarse a Yamato, arrebatárselo aunque pudiera sentirlo a su lado en el sofá. Las estrellas eran más brillantes que ella y Yamato era una pobre polilla atraída por la luz. Por eso mismo, compartir un poco de su pasión con él la hacía sentir más parte de su mundo.

La manta que los cubría se había deslizado hasta el suelo con su brusco movimiento. Yamato la miró, interrogante. Ella sonrío, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Le invitó a seguirla cuando emprendió rumbo hacia la cocina. Se levantó, suspirando, preguntándose internamente que estaría maquinando su novia. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Mimi le esperaba tendiéndole un delantal azul cielo. Lo cogió en silencio, sospechando las intenciones de ella. La castaña anudó su propio delantal verde alrededor de su cintura antes de hablar, con más energía de la esperada para una tarde de domingo:

—¡Vamos a hacer galletas!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yamato, tedioso— Estoy cansado, Mimi.

—No seas aburrido, cariño —contestó ella, con voz melosa—. No pasará nada por hacer algo distinto. Además, me apetece mucho. Las clases están siendo muy teóricas últimamente, necesito cocinar algo más allá de un tazón de ramen.

—Está bien —cedió él, como siempre—. Pero esta me la guardo. La próxima vez, cuando yo quiera hacer algo diferente, tú callarás y acatarás.

Mimi rodó los ojos por el tono tan autoritario de Yamato. Sabía que solo intentaba rescatar los resquicios de dignidad que le quedaban al portar semejante delantal. Aunque lo negara, a Yamato le gustaba cocinar. Pero Yamato es Yamato, y necesita hacerse de rogar antes de ceder a sus caprichos. Sonrió gracias a su victoria y se dispuso a sacar los boles e ingredientes necesarios para la receta que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué galletas vamos a hacer? —preguntó él, curioso.

—¿Qué te parecen galletas con trocitos de chocolate? —sugirió ella— Las típicas _cookies_. Son sencillas y deliciosas.

Yamato pareció meditarlo durante un largo tiempo y luego añadió:

—Está bien, pero ya que estamos vamos a hacer varias distintas. Unas con el chocolate con leche normal, otras con chocolate puro y otras con chocolate con menta.

—Estás obsesionado con el chocolate con menta desde que lo traje por primera vez —acusó Mimi—. En ese caso, quiero que hagamos otra tanda con mi chocolate con fresas.

Lo que en un principio parecía una tarea fácil, acabó llevándose con ella más de media tarde. Mientras Mimi partía trocitos de cada chocolate y los ponía en cuatro recipientes distintos, Yamato preparaba la masa. Harina, azúcar, leche, levadura, huevos, un poco de canela a escondidas. Con la ayuda de una espátula, batía lenta y concienzudamente la masa que poco a poco empezaba a formarse. _Usa la batidora_ , le sugería Mimi; pero él era más tradicional, prefería hacerlo a mano. Le gustaba pensar que cuando más empeño y ganas ponía en algo, mejor salía.

La miró y rió al encontrarla rompiendo los trozos de chocolate, una y otra vez, para hacerlos lo más pequeños posibles, al ritmo de la voz de Brian Johnson. La guitarra eléctrica y el bajo de los miembros de AC/DC inundaba la pequeña cocina mientras Mimi cantaba, casi chillaba, la sensual letra de _Shook me all night long_. La chica tenía buena voz, pero nadie cantaba como Johnson. Su odio agradeció silenciosamente al modo aleatorio del teléfono móvil de su novia cuando una conocida canción pop sonó. Eso iba más con su voz. Mimi empezó a bailar moviéndose por la cocina, acercándose al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Cantaba teatralmente, cerrando los ojos. Y a él le pareció que sería una cantante perfecta si se lo propusiese.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo Yamato— Puedes batir un poco esto, si has terminado de partir el chocolate.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza mientras él abandonaba la habitación. Cuando entró al baño se encontró a sí mismo en el espejo, sonriendo. Esa novia suya sí que estaba loca. En un momento estaba acurrucada junto a él en el sofá, tranquila, niña. Unos cuantos minutos después estaba en la cocina, cortando chocolate para unas galletitas, más niña. Y finalmente terminaba bailando un viejo éxito _hard rock_ que lo volvía loco, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, provocándole, más mujer.

Cuando volvió del baño no estaba preparado para lo que encontró. Pese a todas y cada una de sus negativas, allí estaba Mimi, utilizando la infame batidora en su masa. Estaba de espaldas a él, batiendo sin medida. Seguramente la masa se habría pasado porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada cantando junto a Katy Perry, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, planeando una venganza por estropear lo que él estaba preparando con tanta dedicación. Sin previo aviso, depositó sus manos con brusquedad en la cintura de ella y a partir de ahí todo fue caos. Mimi se giró bruscamente, sorprendida. Soltó la batidora en el proceso y ésta cayó dentro de la fuente, enviando trozos de masa por toda la cocina. Como Yamato pensaba, la había estado batiendo demasiado, así que estaba menos espesa de lo adecuado. La mezcla fue a parar a los armarios, la encimera, sus cabellos y sus ropas. Mimi emitió un sonoro _aaah_ mientras le golpeaba el pecho por el susto. Como pudo, se deshizo de los brazos de ella y avanzó hasta el bol para poder rescatar la batidora. Cuanto la pudo apagar, miró a la chica con ojos acusadores.

—¡No utilices la batidora! —exclamó enfadado— ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que me hagas caso?

Mimi le miró con ojos de cordero, pidiéndole disculpas. La masa pastosa se había asentado en sus mechones miel. Él le dio la espalda, medio molesto aún. No quería ceder tan rápido, cosa bastante difícil si seguía mirándola a los ojos. Mimi sabía bajar sus defensas, jugar con él. Sabía que cara poner en cada momento, que hacer para conseguir cualquier cosa de él. Lo tenía a su completa merced. A veces le daba miedo lo mucho que la castaña parecía saber de él, como lo conocía. Casi mejor que él mismo. Le daba miedo ser tan vulnerable con ella.

La escuchó acercarse, lentamente, con cautela. Se puso delante de él y cuando la miró comprobó que había cambiado su táctica. Mimi tenía muchos métodos para conseguir que perdonara sus chiquilladas. La primera siempre era la mirada, darle pena. Cuando el enfado era leve, si no funcionaban sus ojitos de cordero degollado, pasaba a intentar calmarlo con palabras. Ella tan habladora y él tan callado, como siempre. Añadía un _kun_ a su nombre. _Yamato-kun_ , intentando llevarlo de vuelta a sus años de instituto. Movía sus labios de fresa mientras aleteaba sus largas pestañas intentando despertar al adolescente que algún día fue. La peor de sus tácticas, cuando eso no funcionaba, era el vacío. No hacerle caso, ignorarle. Como hacía él debido a su enfado. Y esa era la peor de todas. Porque Yamato no podía enfadarse con ella. Nunca. Aunque ella eso no lo sabía.

Aprovechaba esos momentos para fingir pequeñas rabietas. ¿Por qué? Porque _es Yamato_ , y en el fondo, adora cuando ella está encima de él. Le encantan sus ojos vidriosos llenos de falsa pena, esos que pone cuando ha hecho algo mal. Le encanta que le llame _Yamato-kun_ mientras bate sus abundantes pestañas negras. Porque sí vuelve a sus años de instituto con ello. Ve a una Mimi con falda de colegiala y unos cuantos gramos más de inocencia. Y cuando ella decide que ha hecho suficiente y le ignora, lo convierte en el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Porque siente que sin ella, él no es él. Y entonces la quiere más que nunca y la perdona de un enfado que nunca existió.

Pero hoy Mimi cambia. Y así de espontánea como es ella, inventa una nueva táctica para hacerle caer a sus pies. Cuando Yamato no puede estar más seguro que va a hacerle el vacío, Mimi se pone delante de él. Y como es ahora, con la falda más larga y unos cuantos gramos menos de inocencia, recoge un poco de la masa que él tiene en los labios y se lleva el dedo índice a la boca, lentamente, porque no tiene prisa. Porque Yamato es suyo ahora, dentro de cinco minutos y cien vidas más tarde lo seguirá siendo. Y él la mira, y se deja hacer. Ella se acerca y le susurra al oído _sería una pena desperdiciar toda esta masa y chocolate_ ; y acto seguido coge un trozo de chocolate y lo mantiene entre sus marfiles blancos. El chocolate con menta mancha sus labios carnosos sin piedad y Yamato sabe que tiene que actuar.

Se acerca a ella lentamente, sin prisas, porque ella también es suya. Mimi no va a moverse ni un centímetro. La coge lentamente del brazo y la acerca a él. Y así, con movimientos propios de un felino, arrebata su chocolate favorito de sus labios favoritos. Lo mastica lentamente, porque sabe mejor si viene de ella. Le levanta el pequeño mentón con su mano libre y lame sus labios como si fueran el mejor de los manjares. La levanta del suelo para sentarla en la fría encimera, pero Mimi no se queja. La besa apasionadamente entre masa frustrada y tardes de domingo que se salieron de la rutina.

Ella sonríe, en medio del beso, porque es obvio que la ha perdonado. Cree que ha salido ganando. Lo que no sabe es que Yamato la dejaría batir mil masas más si el final es ese. Porque ella cree que lo conoce, pero él la conoce más. Él sabía que usaría la maldita batidora. Le gusta tanto como ella ruega por su perdón que cualquier escusa es buena para fingir un enfado. Pero Mimi es Mimi, y es impredecible. Porque solo a ella pueden gustarle AC/DC y Katy Perry a la vez. Yamato se aparta lentamente y la mira a los ojos. Y cuanto más la mira más se enamora porque menos la conoce. La coge en brazos, con sus largas piernas enredadas en su cintura, y la lleva al viejo sofá verde donde hoy no han acabado de ver los diamantes de Tiffany.

Se pierden entre besos y caricias prolongadas mientras ella suelta carcajadas con sabor a chocolate y él lucha por no reír como un niño. Porque Mimi es capaz de convertirle en adolescente, infante, lo que ella quiera. _Yamato-kun,_ le llama, y lo vuelve un poco más loco por ella de lo que ya está.

Y así pasa otra tarde de domingo más. Empiezan y acaban en el sofá. A Yamato le encanta su rutina y a Mimi le encanta romperla. Y ahora empezará una semana nueva donde casi no se vean y se echen de menos un poco más. _Así nos cogemos con más ganas_ , dice ella; pero en el fondo desearía pasar todas sus tardes en ese viejo sofá, y seguramente sus mañanas también.

* * *

 **Algunas referencias:** Edward y Vivian son los protagonistas de Pretty Woman, Sandy y Danny los de Grease, cuando hablo de Rose es la protagonista de Titanic y Noah y Allie son los de The Notebook.

¡Nos vemos, muchos besos!


End file.
